


Memories

by orielSPNforever



Category: CA:TWS - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics), ca:tfa - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orielSPNforever/pseuds/orielSPNforever
Summary: What were some of the memories that Bucky scribbled in his notebooks?My first Avengers/captain America fic! And it's the obligatory Bucky Barnes feels fest.





	Memories

For a long time, he remembered nothing but the cold. And blood.

He remembered nothing but the bliss of the cold and the faint copper tinge of the blood that would always spill, always, _always_. It was either his own blood or someone else's, but the blood would always spill.

He would never really fail, for failure meant pain and pain was something he never wanted to be reminded of again.

For a long time, he thought he had no other memories, other than that of the cold of cryofreeze and blood, opposite in every way, icy and cold and hot and warm as he would shiver at the intense cold that would hit his face every time they got him out, and invariably shiver **more** at the blood would drip down his arms.

He thought he had no other memories because he wasn't allowed to hold on to them, assets had no memories, assets excited only to serve the masters-all they needed was the targets name and file.Assets had no use for memories.The only memories they needed were those that their masters could use for their own purpose.

But sometimes, sometimes when the asset let his guard down ,the memories would return ,fill his mind with warmth -so different from the icy cold of cryofreeze and the heat of the blood ,something that was never felt before, because they would always find out- _the asset is malfunctioning –put him on ice-he's been out of cryo for too long-then wipe him and start over again-_ so even if they were the self-same memories, the asset would think them as new, Bucky would understand that after he finally broke free, when he finally stopped being the winter soldier, but his favourite memories (from those which he could remember anyway) where those memories, ** _those_** memories that the winter soldier would remember, and exude in their warmth before he was ripped apart again .

Memories of warm tomato soup on cold days, memories of mom and pop and Stevie at the dinner table saying grace, memories of a tough brown uniform that fit perfectly, of a set of dog tags pressing up his chest ,of **_Sargent James Barnes 32557-_** of a young black haired girl hugging his legs and crying _"Don't go Boo-Boo !"_ And of a Big blond man looking at him as if he had seen a ghost and saying _"Bucky?"_

He would remember these memories and let them warm his soul when the cold and the heat would threaten to suffocate him.


End file.
